


Skirt

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: Kagome digs out an old favorite...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 5





	Skirt

“Kagome-chan, why are you wearing your school uniform?” Sango asked, bouncing her son on her knee gently.

The miko put Mona Lisa to shame with that secretive smile, and held her finger to her lips. Footsteps, and InuYasha’s voice mocking Miroku, were heard coming closer, and Kagome proceeded to crawl on her hands and knees towards the fire pit and build the flames back up for the evening meal. She heard the reed mat rustle, and a choked gasp was heard; the mat flapped back into place, and Miroku’s own yelp and protests abruptly followed. “InuYasha, what—”

Sango’s eyes were wide as Kagome settled back on her knees. “And that, my dear Sango, is why I’m wearing my uniform.”

Just then, a fiery InuYasha stormed back into the hut. “Sango—”

“Gone,” She replied hurriedly, and fled; in the back of her mind, she made a note to ask her friend to borrow that skirt sometime.

This story archived at <http://ik-eternal.net/viewstory.php?sid=791>


End file.
